onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hone Hone no Mi/Outer Bone
Outer Bone is another powerful form that is first hinted at during the climax of the fight in Ennies Lobby. Overview Similar to the Inner Bone technique, Ryuu focusing will increase the level of calcium in your bones, but now he will increase the number of bones that he has and Phalluses get even more resistant and now every bone indestructible. He now can change the shape of the bones to be weapons related how his technique most often used the 1th dance where doing your left hand bones appears and altering them it makes an indestructible weapon that can punch a whole ship. After using this technique Ryuu is invulnerable to attacks due to links of bone that he used be separate during the time equivalent to the time that he was using this technique. Post-Timeskip After the Timeskip Ryuu can use this technique a lot more easily now by pushing with your arm stretched he can increase the level of calcium to more than double in a few seconds. When Ryuu stretches his arm forcing myself to see if his veins to transfer cálio quickly. Now is no longer with the Ryuu links of bones separated due to using this technique. The techniques that he uses now are all reinforced with Haki. Techniques Pre-Timeskip *'Other Bone Saber': Modifying one of his bones in the arm to create a short bone sword and wield the bone. He then stabs chaotically and continuously, which causes the opponents eyes stay behind. The speed resembles after-imaging, the hand with the sword is over and over again visibly designed. *'Other Rib Sword': Ryuu can modify and remove your own spine and regenerate a new column to replace him. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows for flexibility, which makes it possible to fold it like a whip. *'Other Cutting Dance': From the body, several bones come out all at once. The strong physical attack of the opponent, the most powerful counterattack, will cause serious damage. The sudden defense, combined with the bones as highly skilled needle to kill, paves the way for a technique with high potential for battle. The bones can be used to block or intercept an opponent's attacks. *'Other 8th Dance': Ryuu creates multiple blades of long bones in the body for use as weapons. It doesn't take any shape to the Willow Dance. Like a willow who is stirred by the wind, attacks opponents are simply protected and controlled. Atypical of a willow tree, drill with hardened bones and damages the body of opponents. Although he mainly uses two growing blades of the palms of his hands, he also uses several bones grown side of elbows, knees and shoulders. *'Other Bone fire': Hardened bones of fingers are thrown at the enemy, with a rotary movement added to the skeletal bullets. A direct collision digs the skin, flesh and bone. Once the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of user arsenal shots is unlimited. Post-Timeskip *'4th Dance': One of the strongest Ryuu techniques where making appear 14 bones reinforced with calcium twice higher than normal and Haki which makes these bones completely indestructible as hard as diamonds. This technique consists of Ryuu launch the bones from your body to reach the opponent punching him. *'3rd Dance': One of the strongest Ryuu techniques where making appear 16 bones reinforced with calcium twice higher than normal and Haki which makes these bones completely indestructible as hard as diamonds. This technique consists of Ryuu launch the bones from your back in several directions not giving the opponent rest nor opportunity to divert because the bones will from all directions. *'2nd Dance': One of the strongest Ryuu techniques where making appear 18 bones reinforced with calcium twice higher than normal and Haki which makes these bones completely indestructible as hard as diamonds. The second strongest Ryuu technique where forming bones in his left hand shaping them to stay in the form of a drill he can attack the opponent even before punching the same head-on. *'1st Dance': One of the strongest Ryuu techniques where making appear 20 bones reinforced with calcium twice higher than normal and Haki which makes these bones completely indestructible as hard as diamonds. Ultimate Ryuu technique where controlling several bones of your body it will change the bones of his hand as the 2nd dance he will then display thousands of bones from the ground where he can roam freely turning intangible there. Then he can attack with its indestructible drill.